


Tantric

by Hoodoo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Breathing, F/M, OC belonging to dorklyevil, Slow Build, Tantric Practices, Tantric Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: A quiet evening of relaxation with AU Virtue Rick, Patience.





	Tantric

**Author's Note:**

> Written after brainstorming with [PorkChop](https://porkchop-ao3.tumblr.com/) about [dorklyevil's ](https://dorklyevil.tumblr.com/) incredible creation [Patience Rick](https://dorklyevil.tumblr.com/post/178071241071/be-kind-to-yourself-come-have-tea-with-me) , we both used the same prompt and wrote our own takes involving tantric sex. Find PorkChop's awesome take [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428674) !

With hands on your waist, he helped you into position. You used his shoulders for balance as you eased down between his legs. The mattress shifted and you giggled as you tried to adjust to the softness and toppled ungracefully over. After a few seconds of struggle, however, you’d settled in and wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Scoot in closer,” Patience suggested. He moved his hands from your waist to your hips and used a gentle pulling to indicate exactly what he meant.

He was naked. You were naked. You took his instruction and moved your pelvis forward a bit more, placing yourself almost chest to chest with him. He had an erection, but he ignored it. You, however, grasped him gently and gave him a light squeeze and then a quick, single stroke, all under the guise of making sure he was comfortable and you wasn’t going to pinch him as you readjusted your position.

At your touch, he sucked in a small breath and you grinned cheekily up at him. He returned the smile with his own. This was a long-standing exchange between the two of you: he attempted to slow you down, make you savor things; you encouraged that it was okay to be quick and get instant gratification some times.

It was a balancing act.

But he had requested this tonight. A soft evening to reconnect. Sitting in this position, face to face and so close the two of you were almost pressed together from groin upward, Patience’s soft hands slipped around to your lower back and you, as always, rested your arms on his shoulders without really hugging him at first.

It always took you a little bit of time to relax. You wanted to talk about your day. That was fine, Patience had assured you. He told you this was a time of repose, and he liked hearing your recount the days’ activities. In return, he talked about the book he was working on, and the occasional frustrations he had when a word or phrase eluded him.

But in the end, as he always told you, he got exactly what he needed.

You laughed and your right hand dropped to his chest, stopping comfortably over his heart as you affectionately called him a sap.

Patience smiled at your tease. You took a breath and seemed to sink a little into a more relaxed position: not ramrod straight any more, the tension of the day leaving slowly. You didn’t remove your hand from where it rested, and you sighed again, and let your head drop a little.

His erection had softened, you saw, while you’d talked. That was okay. Tonight wasn’t about sex.

You both lapsed into comfortable silence.

When you picked your head up again, he was watching your calmly. You smiled, and he returned it, and nothing more about the day before this moment in time intruded.

You’d both been in this exact position before. Patience called it Yab-Yum when he first mentioned tantric practices to you. He liked it the closeness of it, and you grew to appreciate the grounding effects it had on you. It was nice to just sit and have a connection with someone.

Although through repeated practice it came easier now, it still took a little time to synchronize your breathing. Your other hand went to his torso as well, and that helped. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest gave you the rhythm of it, and soon it was natural. Your eyes never left his, and that helped too. The rest of the world retreated into the periphery.

Comfortable now and feeling the his steady heart beat under your right palm, the last of your tension eased away. A slight smile flitted across Patience’s face. He could always tell when you finally succumbed to the gentle act of relaxation.

He let you drift along for a bit. When your left hand drifted back upward, over his collarbone, to his neck, and finally to his jawline, he turned his head slightly and kissed your wrist as your fingers slipped to the back of his head. You made tiny circles with your fingertips at his hairline. Your other hand dropped to his waist, and drew a line from his hip to his outer thigh, until it rested again on his leg. Your touch was so light it was ticklish and his lips twitched in the effort not to laugh before he was able to compose himself again.

Patience caressed you too, his large hands pulling themselves up either side of your spine in a gentle massage. Back down, and to your front; they ghosted over your stomach, then drew up between your breasts to your shoulders. They continued to mirror each other as he let them follow your upper arms to your elbows, then repeat the circuit back down to your stomach.

Although he made no contact with any of your obvious erogenous zones, the sweet heavy feeling you got during the early stages of arousal settled low in your belly.

It was pleasant to watch each other and drift together. When your breathing fell out of cadence, which it did occasionally, your right hand came back up to his chest. Having your hand rest there again made him catch his breath and it took a few more moments of effort to get back into the metre of it.

For several beats you were opposite each other: one breathing in while the other breathed out. When that happened Patience dipped his head so your parted lips almost touched. It was gently erotic, this dovetailing of breath, taking in air that was warmed by a partner, and you weren’t surprised when you felt his erection return, growing between you.

Once again, he ignored it and this time, so did you. It was not unexpected for his arousal to increase, just like yours did, sitting so intimately with each other. 

When your breathing had steadied again, you didn’t lower the hand you’d placed over his heart. You moved it upward, along the same path your other hand had taken, to the nape of his neck. You didn’t stop there this time, however; now both hands slipped along the curve of the back of his head.

“May I?” you asked, quietly, your fingers already in his hair and finding the small tie he used to keep it back.

“Of course.”

You undid the tie, and his hair fell down in loose waves. It felt silky over your hands. You caressed his temples as you pushed your fingers through his locks. That always made him close his eyes for a moment, which made you smile. Your thumb, as always, was drawn to the scar that ran from his forehead to just outside his eye, bisecting his eyebrow. You traced it several times gently.

When he opened his eyes again, he paused for a moment, then leaned forward to kiss you.

Like everything tonight, it was soft. With another man, if you were less relaxed and more concerned with how your body looked and what you could be doing better, you’d have expected it to become forceful. Needy. Desperate. You’d have done it yourself! You’d push into him, your fingers tightening to hold him close, your tongue warring with his inside your mouths . . .

There was a time and place for that sort of playtime, and this wasn’t it.

This was a warm, safe connection. The focus wasn’t how quickly either of you could get off, it was just being. Being comfortable, being together. Letting the outside world take care of itself for a while, and reveling in the bond you created together.

So his mouth never became demanding, and neither did yours. You nudged open his lips with your tongue and he returned it with a soft lap and easy exploration of your mouth. Nothing hurried. That warmth in your belly expanded, moving into your chest and further down into your groin. Like his natural bodily response, it was arousal, but it didn’t ever threaten to overwhelm you. It burned slowly and you liked it.

When Patience stopped, your lungs were out of rhythm again because you both were breathing faster. This time, he didn’t make the effort to match it or slow it down, but rested his forehead against yours as you panted.

“Will you lay back?” he asked, and you agreed.

With some maneuvering, you did as he requested, settling back onto the bed. He went between your legs and looked down at you. The position wasn’t much different than when you were sitting. You were still chest to chest; your legs were still around his waist. His hair fell to the sides of his face and you pushed it back again, just to see him enjoy the mild caress.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes!” you said. You hoped the single word was enough to convey that you loved feeling his weight on you, pressing your into the mattress. It made you feel cocooned. Safe.

Patience held himself just up off you, however, until you used your feet to move him off his knees, and then wrapping your legs around his thighs to keep him close. That trapped his erection slightly uncomfortably between the two of you, and he had to shift a little as he reached down to adjust himself.

That movement made you giggle and he flashed you a smile. You knew it that this wasn’t about sex tonight. It was just about being together. There had been plenty of times the two of you had not taken a similiar situation to its full, almost expected, conventional completion, and that’s what you expected this time too, after he had suggested a quiet evening.

Your laugh floundered, however, when his hand brushed over and lingered at your most intimate area. Suddenly, that ember of arousal flared. Although this was unexpected, excitement followed quickly by need flooded you and you lifted your pelvis as much as possible for him.

He rocked his hips forward, entering you. The friction was delicious and the perfect amount of pressure; it felt like heaven as you were filled.

Once deeply, fully inside you, Patience stilled, allowing a moment to savor the sensations.

You clutched at him. You wanted him to stay exactly were he was. You wanted him to move. You wanted it all: gentle and rough, fast and measured, crying out and whispered words of passion.

He smiled down at you, holding eye contact as you worked to slow your breathing again.

“I didn’t think--oh, I didn’t think you wanted to do this tonight!” you panted.

He rolled his hips and you couldn’t help but moan. He smiled a little wider, with a slightly opened mouth, and closed his eyes for a few beats longer than a blink. You loved watching him give himself over to the pleasure.

Still, you fretted, “Are you sure this is what you want? I thought we--”

He repeated the motion. You gasped and moaned again, and couldn’t continue your sentence.

“I wouldn’t be doing it if it wasn’t exactly what I wanted right now,” Patience assured you.

With a smile of pure delight, you slipped a hand around his neck to pull him closer for a kiss. You could feel him smile through it, even as your tongue found his. His smile was contagious, and you both grinned like fools until the ecstasy was too much and you faltered, lapsing into moans and gasps as he pushed and pulled between your legs.

Although one hand went to his waist to steady yourself, the other stayed around his neck, your fingers threaded into his hair to keep his face close to yours. He rested his forehead on yours, which meant visually it was hard to keep watching each other, but it did allow breathing each other’s air and quick kisses.

This was sweet and wonderful, and you’d relaxed so much that it wasn’t long before you were crying out in your pleasure. It built on itself, growing exponentially second by second, until there was no further height for it to reach. You climaxed with a full body tensing, holding on to him tightly as you cried out his name.

It took some time for the waves of bliss to recede.

Patience, who had stopped moving, was smiling down at you as reality made its way back in.

“That was beautiful,” he said.

Although it sounded like a line from a romantic comedy, you knew he was sincere.

“What can I do for you?” you replied.

He shook his head and gave a suggestion of a shrug. “Nothing.”

“Did you come?”

He shook his head again. “No.” He didn’t sound upset.

“Then--” Although still in the same position, you flexed your lower abdomen and pelvis as much as possible to start the friction again.

Patience stopped you. “It’s fine.”

“But . . .” you fretted. “At least let me do something for you!”

Now you wiggled a little and used a hand to press his side to encourage him to move off you.

He resisted.

“Patience, please!” you pleaded. “What can I do? What do you want?”

He considered this a moment. 

Finally he told you, “I don’t need to come. I like being inside you, you feel so good--you make me feel so good! I’d just like to stay right here, like this, until I’m too heavy for you or we fall asleep.”

Stay in this position, with him still between your legs, not pulling out, until you were asleep?

During your pause, while you were thinking, Patience came to the conclusion, “I’m too heavy,” and began pulling back. 

“No!” you immediately disagreed, holding him in place. “You’re not too heavy. I like it . . .”

So you did as he requested. The cadence of your breathing naturally fell in together again. You massaged his head and scratched lightly up his back and shoulders. Patience relaxed atop you, his breath warm against your neck. You drifted a long time, pressed together, until he lost his erection once again. By that time, however, you’d both floated to the border of sleep, and were lost in it.

_fin._


End file.
